Alma de Torero
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *Yaoi* Después de mi hermano retrasado y su "amigo" come-patatas me arrastrarsen a España, no tuvieron mejor idea que mandarme a ver los toros. ¡Una corrida! (y encima suena mal) ¡Nada interesante! ¡Ni siquiera había muchas chicas! Y para más inri ¡ala! el torero nº1 con las chicas (y el idiota no usaba su encanto) va y me hechiza con sus ojos verdes... ¡N-no, no quería decir eso!
1. Prólogo

¡Heeeeeeeeey! Mi primer yaoi. 'Toy hiperactiva. Hiperactive. Uf, uf. Creo que voy a parir a mi corazón. Díganme sus opiniones, ¿sí? Necesito inspiración para matarme a escribir yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Prólogo_:**

· · ·

¡DIOS! ¡Me cago en el bastardo come-patatas y mi stupidi frattello! ¿¡Por qué demonios me dejé engañar para venir hasta esta ciudad alejada de la humanidad!? Estábamos en España, en Astur-no-sé-qué, en Gi-blá. A saber. Pero me podía importar menos que una mierda de una mosca.

Había pasado DÍAS, SEMANAS, MESES, encerrado en aquellas gradas a cielo abierto, viendo como había toreros que mataban toros. Feliciano era bipolar; se entristecía cuand moría, se emocionaba cuando los veía torear. ¿Y el Ludwig? Se pasaba explicando a mi frattelo todo lo que no sabía. Ni Einstein podría hacer comprender a mi hermano que la mierda no es chocolate (_bueno, exagero_).

Vivíamos en un tranquilo y soleado pueblo en el interior de Italia. Era una finca de dos pisos, de piedra, con un jardín con verduras y una piscina. En el pueblo había una escuela tan pequeña que solo había un aula por curso. Y, por supuesto, las chicas eran fantásticas. Todas belísimas. Oh, me acuerdo de Lisabela, o Anabel… pero muy fugaz. Al final todas eran engreídas... ¡Pero no estoy aquí para quejarme de mis amores, si no de mi vida en general!

Mi plan era ir a Venecia o a Roma este verano, pero no. En la tele tuvieron que sacar un anuncio anunciando a España y Feliciano tuvo que hacer que dudase de mi moralidad a la hora de plantearme el matarlo cuando el no paraba de decir que quería ir. ¡Y a Astur... Astur… Asturija! ¡Ni siquiera a Ibiza, donde podía divertirme con unas españolas! Teníamos que venir al lugar más perdido de España, claro.

Y a mirar como mataban a los toros. Perfecto.

Y ahora el gordo español se pone a gritar algo. Tenía mucha papada y estaba calvo.

—¡Presentamos al Maestro Antonio Fernando Carriedo!

¿Maestro? ¿Será profe? Joder, que complicados son estos españoles. Aún para encima, en este maldito lugar, la gente habla un español muy raro… mucha vocal redondeada y dicen cosas como guaje*… a saber que será. Lo bueno que tiene es su sidra. Y la servían con estilo, pero no las tenían locas. Si lo hacían con italianas, doy fe de que mojan bragas. En fin. Por la puerta de entrada, después de retirar el cadáver del toro anterior, pasó el Maestro.

Era tres años mayor. Tenía tez morena, como un blanco tostado, que concordaba muy bien con su cabello castaño y revuelto. Sus ojos verdes parecían relucir y brillar, favorecidos por la oscuridad de su pelo. Era alto, más alto que yo, y traía un traje de luces bien decorado y de colores rojizos. Saludaba mientras que en la mano derecha llevaba la tela roja para torear. Tenía Una sonrisa fresca y llena de dientes.

Ese bastardo… me está robando todas las chicas que quería coger.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Es ese torero tan famoso! — dice Feliciano, alegre.

—Oí que, pese a ser tan joven, tiene mucha fama. Creo que sus padres eran toreros o algo así… — informa el come-patatas. ¿Qué es, una enciclopedia?

—Ugh… hay algo que no me gusta — digo. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y frunzo al ceño. Este es un playboy, lo tengo claro.

Antonio se giró hacia nosotros, siguiendo saludando. Entonces, Feliciano agarra los brazos mío y de Ludwig, con entusiasmo.

—¡Mira, Lud, frattelo! ¡El Maestro saluda! — Feliciano comienza a saludar. Stupido.

Antonio suelta una pequeña risa y sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos. Sonríe, saludando. ¿Pero quién se cree? ¿Una superestrella? Me crucé de brazos y le dediqué mi mirada más cortante. Al principio se sorprendió, pero siguió sonriendo como un idiota.

¿¡Pero este tiene un retraso mental o qué!?

Empezó la faena. El toro parecía más bravo que los otros, pero Antonio logró manejarlo perfectamente. Ugh, me molesta. No es más que un bastardo español. Mi frattelo, e incluso el come-patatas, estaban atontados viendo como faenaba.

¡Agh! Miré hacia otro lado, asqueado. Ah, espera, ¿y esos suspiros de alivio? Miré a Antonio. ¡No, no! Ni caso. Como si lo ensartan con un asta. ¿Y ese ruido? ¿Qué pasó? ¡MIERDA! ¡No mires! ¡Dios, me cago en mi stupidi frattelo y el come-patatas!

¡Y, sobre todo, en ese bastardo español!

· · ·

Después de que terminase su espectacular faena, la gente llevó a los tres toreros en hombros hacia afuera. Los españoles son estúpidos, definitivamente. Feliciano también quería cargar, pero dije rotundamente que no. En vez de eso, salimos de la plaza y nos fuimos a deambular por ahí.

Y encontramos un bar. Un bar entre muchos bares de barrio.

Era un bar de barrio 100% español. Con madera tosca y oscura, y sillas tradcionales. Había una larga barra con mármol y taburetes, y detrás se exponían sidras y otros licores. En una esquina, había cosas Doritos o patatas de bolsa… también había coca cola. Había una tele en la pared que retransmitía un partido de fútbol (se _ve que era una repetición_) y había un corcho con fotos de una especie de club de mus y al lado una vitrina con trofeos. Torneos ganados, quizás.

Pero eso no era lo que más destacaba, no. Era quienes estaban dentro. Estaba Antonio, con una sencilla camisa y unos pantalones normales, sin su traje de luces, hablando sobre su faena. La gente escuchaba como los niños de cinco años. Y al ver a tanta gente escuchando la historia, mi hermano quiso ir. Porque es el listo de la familia.

—…Y entonces, cuando sentí el asta rozarme, dejé de respirar y mi corazón de latir. Y sólo me relajé cuando rematé la faena — contaba entusiasmado. Le brillaban los ojos verdes. La gente estaba como si acabasen de hechizarlos.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya terminó! ¡Ahora el torero tiene que descansar! — dijo un rubio a su lado. La gente comenzó a dispersarse, decepcionada. Antonio reía nervioso — Excepto tú, preciosa. Tengo mucho calor y no hay calefacción, ¿por qué será?

Cuando el rubito paró a la chica, ella estaba roja y muy nerviosa. Buff, trucos viejos. Yo le ganaría en un plis plas.

—¡Venga, vayamos adentro! Quiero beber algo.

—Necesito cerveza — dijo Ludwig. Oh, era alemán. Ahí se iba el dinero en cerveza.

El bar se vació. Sólo chicas y de mi edad y algunos hombre se quedaron, como viendo una oportunidad de hablar con el torero. Ludwig fue rápido y raudo a la barra a pedir cerveza. La chica lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Normal.

—¡Quiero hablar con Antonio! — expresa mi frattelo tan abiertamente. Ludwig hizo una mueca parecida a los celos disimulados.

—No. Me niego. No me gusta ese tío.

—¿Por qué? Parece una buena persona.

—Mata animales — sentencié — Y es pretencioso. Conozco a esa clase de tíos.

—¡Pero frattelo…! Si de verdad fuese malo, no hubiese hablado con todas estas personas — dijo, hinchando sus mofletes.

Me crucé de brazos, desviando la mirada, dando por terminada la conversación. Entonces, Ludwig llegó, con una jarra llena de cerveza, una coca-cola y un whisky. En estos bares había tan poca distancia hacia las mesas que, cuando vas a la barra, lo coges y lo traes a la mesa.

—¡Luego quiero ir a la playa! Quizás podríamos pasarnos por algún otro lugar divertido… — musita mi fratello.

—¿A un puff? A ver si pillo a un par con copas de más — dije, abierto. Ludwig me dedica una mirada dura. Yo le pego un trago al chupito de whisky, indiferente.

—Yo había querido pasarme por un par de museos… oh, y si cogemos unos buses, podemos hacer la tura del oso.

—Pero eso no está aquí — afirmé.

—Ya, pero podemos ir perfectamente.

El come-patatas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Bueno, haber, no nos odiamos, ¡pero tampoco lo acepto, eh! Que quede claro. Es sólo que desde que vino hace dos años, estuvo siempre muy pegado a Feliciano. Y Feliciano a él. Tan pegados y empalagosos son, que un día me los encontré uno encima del otro. Feliciano debajo, sin camisa, y Ludwig con el rostro en su cuello. Joder, todavía lo tengo en mi mente… desde eso tenemos una relación tensa.

—Venga, no peléis, ¿vale? — Feliciano me miraba con esa mirada de cachorrito que tenía. ¡No es que me hiciese efecto! ¡Nunca hace efecto! Y lo que digo a continuación, no es por sus ojos de cachorrito, lo juro.

—Bueno… pero no me levantéis antes de las once — dije.

—¡Yay! — Feliciano lo celebró y Ludwig esbozó una sonrisa al ver su rostro feliz. Entonces, Feliciano, en un arranque de exceso de azúcar matrimonial, agarró el brazo de Ludwig y este se puso como un tomate, exaltado — ¡Tengo ganas de ir ya!

—A-anda, tómate la coca-cola — dice Ludwig, todo rojo. Feliciano asiente y se lo toma.

Entonces, la camarera se pasa a nuestro lado, ofreciéndonos unos pinchos de chorizo con pan y tortilla. ¿En serio? ¿Nos pasaban por la cara que tenía que pagar?

—No… pagar eso — dije, balbuceando español. La chica, de unos veinte y cinco años, con cabello castaño y hizo y alegres ojos castaños, rió.

—¡Anda, esto es gratis! ¡Cero dinero! — dice, haciendo el gesto del cero. Se me iluminó la cara. ¿De verdad que esto era gratis? ¿No era un timo? ¿Estaban los españoles locos?

—¡Cogeré tortilla! — cogió un picho de tortilla y se lo comió. Le brilló la cara y miró a la mujer —¡Está de muerte, señorita!

—Y creo que se está refiriendo a ti — dije, hablando con seguridad mi poco español y con una sonrisa seductora. La chica se volvió hacia mí.

—Buen intento. No me van los críos — y con una sonrisa, me ofreció la bandeja. Di un suspiro con una sonrisa. Cogí uno de chorizo, al igual que el patatas.

¡Joder! Como picaba esto. La chica de los rizos volvió a la barra, mientras hablaba sobre un partido de fútbol con un hombre en la barra. Da igual, tenía mucho que perder. Entonces, ella sonríe coqueta y… ¿¡le besa!? Espera… ¡ERA UN BESO FRANCÉS! ¡ERA EL RUBIO DE ANTES! Claro, apestaba a perfume francés… phillo di putanna…

Entonces, un albino se acerca al rubio. Le da dos toques en el hombro y él le dice no se qué cosa. Si agudizo el oído puedo oírlos. Y, entonces, se sentaron en la barra, junto al torero.

—Tengo a esa dama comiendo de mi mano — dice el rubio.

—Más bien comiendo tu… da igual — los tres comienzan a reír. Y el torero con esa sonrisa llena de dientes que tanto me molestaba…

—Toni tendría que tener a toda España desfilando hacia su cama, pero no. Este idiota no quiere — suspira el rubio — Díselo Gils.

—Si no las enfilas tú, dáselas a Francis— sentencia, dando un trago a una cerveza casi comparable a la de Ludwig. Puede que sea alemán.

—Chicos, ya sabéis que yo soy un tipo muy tradicional — dice él.

—Y bestia. Muy bestia — sentencia el rubio.

—La cosa es… que sencillamente me tengo que enamorar, y punto — dice Toni.

—¡Mon Dieu! ¡Un hombre de veinte años que sólo quiere enamorarse! — dice el rubio. Vale es francés.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? — dice Toni, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Pues que Fran tiene razón. Las traes locas y no piensas con las hormonas. No es sano — dice Gilbert — Es que lo peor de todo es que las enamoras, y después, "¡Oh! ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Ven a mi casa a hacer galletas!". Y tío, lo peor es que hacéis galletas de verdad — dice, algo enfadado.

—Bueno, mi vida, mis reglas. Necesito un… badump para poder salir con alguien — dice él. ¿Badump? ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Un latido de corazón? Muy gay. Realmente no tenía pene ese tío. Entonces, se levanta del taburete. Me doy la vuelta por si me encuentra mirándolo. ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo me preocupa? Mi hermano y el come-patatas me miraron preocupados. Estaban tan pegados que estaban a punto de fundirse… y espero que sea cuando yo no esté mirando — Voy al baño.

Antonio se levantó, y se dirigía a pasar de largo por mi mesa para ir al baño, cuando dio un traspié. De película. Miré al techo si grababan, pero no. Cuando tropezó, se apoyó en mi mesa para no caerse. Y como yo estoy en la zona del pasillo, al lado de él, y mi whisky estaba en el borde de la mesa, quiso besar mi camiseta y me cayó todo encima. El vaso se rompió en el suelo, y el whisky tiñó mi camiseta.

—¡Merda! — grité, cuando lo vi venir — ¡Puttana merda!

—¡Frattelo! — gritó mi hermano, preocupado. Cuando alcé la vista, enfadado y dispuesto a mtar al criminal, sólo vi de soslayo sus ojos castaños y preocupados, ya que se vieron interrumpidos por dos esmeraldas.

—¡L-lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has cortado? — estuve a punto de estallar en insultos en mi lengua materna, cuando me topé con sus ojos verdes. Sus ojos verdes estaban fruncidos en una mueca de pura preocupación. Brillaban, relucían, como dos esmeraldas pulidas. Estaba cerca de mi rostro, inspeccionando mi rostro por si encontraba alguna herida. Y yo sólo miraba sus ojos, como un gilipollas — ¿Te pasa algo malo?

…Badump.

**¡HEEEEEY, SEXY YAOISTAS!**

*guaje: niño en el español astuariano.

*Están en Asturias, Gijón.

¿Qué les parece mi primer yaoi spamano? También puedo poner otras parejas, si la situación lo permite, claro. No sé si hacerlo de ahora en adelante en tono de Romano, ya que sería más personal, pero nos perderíamos las partes hard del GerIta. Vosotros decidís. YOU HAVE THE POWAH.

Y, bueno, me hice twitah. Aquí está: /Levy_The_Reader. Ahí actualizaré fics and asdf. Tengo mucho fanfic de Fairy Tail, y uno yaoi que subiré encantada.

Díganme, ¿quieren lemmon o lo dejamos en censurado? Lo pondría en T y remarcaría los capítulos en los que hay lemmon, porque me da pereza tener que cambiar el rating. Jum, y estoy deseando escribir la parte hard… (_ríe, ríe, y todos huyen_).

_Adelanto del próximo cap_

_-El bar del arco iris - ¡Viva la diversidad! - ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-_

_Un review para pagar los minutos llamando a la musa. Esta crisis…_


	2. Torero, rarillos y bastardos

El detalle del whisky. Shit y mega-shit. En España no se permite que los menores beban alcohol… bueno ~ pasemos del incidente un poco y centrémonos en el yaoi. ¡No habrá más errores para la próxima!

**Capítulo 1: Torero, rarillos y bastardos**

· · ·

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué parte oscura de mi mente se acaba de mover al ver sus ojos? ¿Fue un latido? No, imposible. Absolutamente posible. No me gustan los hombres. ¡Será la coca cola! El azúcar, seguro. Hablando de coca colas: ¡este tío me ha arruinado la camisa!

—¡Bastardo! ¡Estoy empapado y he malgastado la coca cola! — comencé a gritar, seguido de una fila de insultos en italiano que le han matado la inocencia a mi fratello. Antonio estaba alucinado, además de sus dos amigos — Más te vale pagarme la coca cola.

—Claro. ¡Lo pagaré, lo pagaré! — dice, entusiasmado. Idiota. Definitivamente idiota. — Respecto a tu camisa… ¿vivís lejos de aquí?

—No vivimos aquí, estamos de vacaciones. Y el hotel está lejos, ve~ — dice Feliciano. Lo fulmino con la mirada, y se asusta. Luego se relaja. Bipolar.

—Ahí va… — musita el albino, al ver los ojos iluminados de Antonio. Se hace como un facepalm, como si estuviese acostumbrado. Entonces, el albino alza la mirada, fijándose por primera vez en los cazzo que me rodean.

—Tengo camisas de sobra en casa y está muy cerca. ¿Vienes? — dice él. Espera, ¿qué? Creo que mi cara confusa debió dejarlo muy claro, porque en seguida reaccionó — ¡Ah! Pero si tu hotel está cerca, te puedo llevar sin problemas.

—¡WEST! — de repente, el rarillo albino gritó con alegría. Espera… ¿se dirigía al come-patatas? Debe de ser así, porque ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo — ¡Has crecido! ¡Aunque nunca podrás superarme!

—En realidad, soy más alto que tú… — musitó, como acostumbrando. El rubillo también nos miraba sin comprender. Mi fratello entendía menos — Bueno, ¿y tú por aquí, Gils?

—Pues nada. Resulta que me salió trabajo en España. Increíble, ¿eh? — rió a carcajadas. Bueno, era un logro bastante reconocible — Y conocí a Don Torero y a Don Pervertido — les dirigió una mirada al cara-violador y al cazzo español.

—Bonjour, me llamo Francis — se presentó el violador. Le dio dos besos al patatero que lo dejó descolocado. Entonces, ese gilipollas violador (_no es que me dé miedo, eh. ¡Es sólo que podría violar a mi fratello!)_ se dirige hacia nosotros. Tenía una de esas sonrisas que ocultan algo vicioso detrás. Qué no se acerque. Y se acerca. Primero a mi hermano, que responde alegre a sus dos besos en la mejilla de presentación. Y cuando trata de hacer lo mismo conmigo, lo aparto con una mano.

—A mi no me toques, maricón — respondí, a la defensiva. ¡Qué no me da miedo! Es sólo que no me fío. Él estaba sorprendido al principio, pero después esboza una sonrisa y alza las manos como quién admite su derrota. Aunque me lanza una mirada que no me gusta nada… (_repito: ¡ese maricón no me da miedo!_).

—¡Yo me llamo Feliciano, este es Luddy y él es mi fratello Lovino! — dice alegre mi idiota fratello. El rarillo ahoga una risa cuando oyó el apodo de mi hermano y vio el rostro sonrojado del patatero.

Después de una ronda de saludos (_eran el trío gilipollas_), continuamos con el tema principal. El rarillo que se cree genial (¿_genial? ¡seguro que es un perdedor!_) y el patatero se fueron a charlar. Mi fratello y el rubito violador los siguieron… No es que no quiera estar a solas con el bastardo español (_ni que estuviese nervioso_), es que prefiero no involucrarme más.

—Si quieres te llevo a tu hotel… ¡o te pago la camisa! — dice el torito. Idiota.

—La camisa vale sus buenos cien euros, ¡más te vale dármelos! — le advierto. Él sólo asiente, con una sonrisa. Es… ¡es retrasado! Estábamos de pie, pero él se sentó. Lo imité. Hace ya rato que la camarera limpió el estropicio, pero volvió a venir cuando el cazzo español la llamó. Preguntó el precio de mi coca cola y la pagó. Su…supongo que al menos cumple sus promesas… aunque no irá a creerse que la camisa vale cien euros, ¿no? ¡Y a mí que más me da! Mejor para mí… aunque siempre hay que ser honesto… ¡pero…!

—¿Y qué te parece España? — me pregunta.

—Pues de momento sois todos unos bastardos — digo. Él suelta una risa.

—Supongo que sólo nos has conocido a nosotros, ¿verdad? — dice, alegre — ¿Qué os parece si está noche os venís todos? Habrá más gente, y seguro que Gils estará contento de estar con…

—Patatero — le dije. Él vuelve a reír.

—¡Jajaja! Menudo sentido del humor tienes, Lovi — dice. Espera… ¿¡Lovi!? ¿¡Qué confianzas son esas!? ¡Ni que este tío se considerase ya mi amigo o algo!

—¡No me llames Lovi! — le espeté, con el ceño fruncido. Ese idiota hizo caso omiso y siguió a su bola.

—Bueno, ¿os gustaría venir? Seguro que así os sentís más cómodos. Y como tengo días libres, pue-

—Para el carro, cazzo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a pasar conmigo este viaje? — le dije, alzando una ceja. Él se pensó la respuesta, mirando hacia el techo.

—Pues… que no tienes a ninguno que se sepa ciudad como yo, y que Gils va a querer estar con… Larry — dice, con una sonrisa. Una perfecta sonrisa de idiota (_y el perfecta no es porque sea tan blanca y llena de dientes, tan sincera y natural… ¡no, no es por eso!_). He de admitir, que el cazzo a ganado… ¡Mierda!

—Mpf… — le gruñí. Siguió con su cara de idiota. ¿Es que es anti-mal humor o qué? Supongo… que tendré que ceder. Pero no es como si me apeteciese, ¿eh? ¡es por ese patatero! — Supongo… supongo que sí. ¡Pero no pienses que ahora somos amigos o algo así, eh! Para mí, sólo eres un bastardo español.

—¡Genial! Pues te escribo la hora y la dirección de mi casa… — espera, ¿qué? ¿No era una fiesta? ¿Será algo familiar y aburrido? Joder… supongo que no tengo elección… El idiota aburrido escribe la dirección. Al parecer es una casa grande a las afueras… y tenemos que ir a eso de las ocho. Sí, una cena familiar.

—¿Qué es, una cena familiar? — dije, sarcástico.

—No. Van a venir unos amigos míos y después de cenar nos vamos todos al bar de siempre. Es que mañana todos trabajan — dice, con una risa nerviosa, como queriendo disculparse. ¿Todavía no tomaron vacaciones? En fin, supongo que este tío no es de los que van a discotecas, al parecer. Ni mi fratello ni su "amigo" — No tiene pérdida. Si te pierdes, llama, ¿vale? Ahí está mi número.

—Vale. Aunque no lo necesitaré — advierto.

—¡Toni! ¡Qué tenemos que ir al súper! — dice el rarillo — Aunque tendré que ir disfrazado, no vaya a ser que me contraten como modelo, kesese…

—Gilbie, no creo que lo hagan. Aunque seguramente la mamoselle que atiende el súper quiera matarme por lo del otro día… — dice, y con ese rostro tan fresco. ¡Es un violador! ¡Ese maricón es un violador!

—En fin, tengo que hacer recados. Aunque si quiere te acompaño al hotel — dice, tan tontamente atento. ¿Pero quién se desvive así por los demás? Mi fratello y el come-patatas iban con el violador y el rarillo ya hacia la calle, dejándonos a los dos de últimos por salir.

—Claro que no, bastardo — contesto.

—Bueno, si eso mañana o hoy te llevo el dinero de la camisa, ¿sí? — espera, ¿¡se lo ha tragado!? ¡Joder, menudo idiota! Definitivamente es un idiota. ¡No se puede confiar así como así en la gente! Pero mejor para mí… tengo más dinero, y… — Te veo hoy, ¿vale? ¡No faltes!

Alzo el rostro. Veo su sonrisa ingenua, una sonrisa que te dice que lo va hacer. Una sonrisa de la que muchos cabrones se aprovecharían…

—¡Bastardo! — le digo. Él se gira, ingenuo a todo. Inocente al saber que yo soy gilipollas por lo que voy a hacer…

—¿Sí? Dime, Lovi — Lovi, ahí está otra vez. ¡No, no! ¡Concéntrate, Lovino! Tu di lo que tengas que decir y aléjate corriendo, ¿vale? Lo que cualquier inteligente haría. Frunzo el ceño, miro al suelo. No es que me dé vergüenza… ¡no me malentiendan! En fin, ¡allá va!

—La camisa… ¡la camisa vale quince euros, idiota! No te dejes engañar tanto… — le espeto en la cara. Él se sorprende, pero vuelve a sonreír. Con una puñetera sonrisa genuina.

—¡Pues quince serán, Lovi! ¡Hasta la tarde! — y se da la vuelta y se marcha con los otros dos.

¿Pero es que es idiota? ¡He intentado aprovecharme de él, de su ingenuidad! ¡Es verdaderamente un cazzo! Mi fratello se me queda mirando, preocupado. Últimamente ha estado preocupado por cada cosa que haga. ¿Qué es, mi padre? ¡Ni que fuese un crío estúpido y hormonado que anda cabreado con todo!

—¡Vámonos! — ordené a los dos. El puñetero come-patatas dio un suspiro y mi fratello caminó a mi lado.

-—A qué te invitó Toni, fratello? Ve~ -—me dice, curioso. Le tiendo el papel —¡Oh, una cena! ¡Mira mira, Luddy!

Agh, y esos dos tan melosos como siempre… ¡no los soporto! Cuando llegamos al hotel, les dije que daría una vuelta, para relajarme. Mi fratello vuelve a tener esa maldita cara de preocupado. ¡No quiero que se preocupe por mí, joder! Dejé a la parejita número uno en la habitación del hotel, y me fui.

Ah… ¿pero qué cojones me pasa…?

· · ·

_Lovino voice OFF_

Ludwig y Feliciano se encontraban en la habitación del hotel. Era una de tres camas, con una tele normalita, un baño y una mini-nevera. También tenía una mesa, dos sofás y unos armarios para la ropa, donde ya habían colgado la suya. Feliciano se encontraba ocupado canturreando mientras leía guías de viajes sobre Gijón. Ludwig estaba tumbado sobre su cama, con el mando de la tele en una mano, mientras hacía zapping en la tele. Entonces, Ludwig se atreve a romper el silencio invisible entre ellos.

—Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermano? — pregunta.

—¿A fratello? Pues… — él dejó de canturrear. Al ver que Feliciano se tornaba triste, Ludwig se incorporó y apagó la tele. Feliciano se sentó a su lado, en la cama, mientras miraba al suelo. Ahora era Ludwig el preocupado — Creo que es por la graduación.

—¿Por la graduación? — Ludwig estaba confuso.

—Sí. Porque ahí es donde se acaba el tiempo para pensar su futuro, sólo le queda un año. Lo noté, ¿sabes? Cuando fui a casa diciendo que quería estudiar arte, o cuando buscaba universidades, o algo relacionado con los estudios, mi fratello o se callaba, o cambiaba de tema, o se iba. También lo noté incómodo cuando el tutor nos preguntó si íbamos a estudiar o trabajar, o cuando tú hablas sobre la ingeniería militar, Luddy — Feliciano lo mira — De verdad quería hacer este viaje contigo a solas, y sé que lo habías planeado mucho. Pero no quería dejar a fratello solo… pensé que a lo mejor cambiando de aires sabría qué hacer con su futuro, pero veo que sólo lo he empeorado…

—No. Lo has hecho muy bien. Seguro que tu ayuda le sirve para encontrar lo que quiere ser — Ludwig cogió el rostro de Feliciano por la barbilla, y con el pulgar le limpió dos lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Y despacio, besó a Feliciano. Era dulce, muy dulce, saboreando sus labios a un ritmo lento. Ya que no se le daba bien expresarse con palabras, prefería hacerlo con acciones. Le estaba transmitiendo amor y apoyo. Y el resultado había sido satisfactorio. Ludwig separó sus labios de los de Feliciano e hizo que apoyara su rostro en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el pelo castaño, con cuidado de no tocar el "pelo especial".

—Tee hee hee — rió Feliciano, más animado — Te late muy rápido el corazón, Luddy.

—… — Ludwig se quedó callado, sin saber que responder, bastante rojo, Lo había pillado.

—¿Sabes, Luddy? — Feliciano se separó de su pecho y miró a los azules, azules como el cielo de Ludwig. El italiano tenía una sonrisa en los labios — Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Me consuelas, me proteges y me quieres. No podría ser más feliz.

Feliciano acarició la mejilla de Ludwig, para acercarse lentamente y besarlo. Al alemán le seguía impresionando como él podía expresar todos sentimientos en las palabras, como no se le trababan en la garganta. Y también, como podía amarlo a él, a una mole de corazón frío y de hierro. Sentía muchas veces que aquel italiano despistado y algo tonto lo había derretido, sacando lo mejor de él. Y él también tendría que demostrar que lo amaba… ¿no?

Ludwig tomó las riendas del beso. Profundizó en la boca de Feliciano, obligándolo a abrirla más. La lengua de Ludwig devoraba la de Feliciano, haciéndole ahogar unos jadeos. Lo tumbó en la cama, y separó sus labios de los de Feliciano, sólo para lamerle el cuello, mientras que con una mano recorría su camisa y con la otra, el cabello.

—¡Luddy…! ¡Fratello… fratello podría…! — Feliciano se calló cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

Su hermano estaba ahí, con los ojos como platos. Su rostro al principio se tiñó de un rosa vergüenza, y después evolucionó a un rojo furia. Digamos que ahí estaba otra vez la misma escena: su hermano con la ropa desarreglada, y el alemán con cien manos en su cuerpo.

—¡GILIPOLLAS! ¿¡Qué le haces a mi fratello, eh!? — grita Lovino, enfadado.

"_¿Por qué me odias Dios, por qué…?_" pensó Ludwig.

· · ·

—¿Qué bus cogemos? — pregunta mi fratello, con esa cara de panoli mirando el cartel de los buses.

—Calle… espera, estaba a las afueras, así que lo más lógico sería coger una línea como esta y… — el macho patatas hablaba sólo en medio de la calle. ¡Hay que ser más pragmático!

—Disculpe, señorita — paré a una belleza de mi edad, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verde bosque y cuerpazo de diez. Ella me miró curiosa.

—¿Qué lle, o? (_¿Qué pasa?/¿Qué es?) _— me dice. ¿Me acaba de hablar en chino?

—Queremos ir a esta dirección, si están amable — le dije, educado. Ella se arrimó a mí para ver el papel con la dirección.

—¡Oh! ¡La casica del toreru! — me dice. Después me mira de arriba abajo — Guaje, ¿eres su nuevo ligue?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Unos amigos — me sentí ofendido. ¿Yo? ¿Un ligue? ¿DE UN TÍO? ¡JA! Menuda risa. Haría falta más de mil años para volverme gay.

—Tienes que coller o bus 7A, bajarte en la parada que hay enfrente de una tiendecica de ropa, esperar al 11 y bajar nas afueras. ¿Entendiste? — me dijo. ¿Cómo iba a entender con tanta "ico", "u" y "ll"?

—Claro. Muchas gracias, señorita… — le dije, en un amago de me dijese su nombre.

—Si quieres agradecerme de verdad, dile a ese toreru de mierda que no lo necesito — me espetó, y se fue. ¿Qué cojones…?

—Eh… — me quedé estupefacto. ¿Ahora ese tío tan gilipollas era un rompe-corazones? Sería mucho más creíble si me dijesen que Feliciano ya no quiere al macho patatas (_y no es que lo desee… ¿O sí? ¡Bah, dejadme en paz!_). Me giré hacia ellos, que me miraban interrogantes — Tenemos que esperar el 7A, bajar en una… "_tiendecica_" de ropa, tomar el 11 y bajarnos en las afueras. Después caminar y caminar, supongo.

—Pues debe de estar al llegar — dijo el patatero mientras miraba el cartel del bus.

—No puedo esperar. Seguro que será divertido, ve~ — dice mi hermano, con esa estúpida cara de ilusión. No es que me haga feliz verlo tan contento… — Me pregunto quién estará.

—Espero que invite a alguna chica — el violador francés no cuenta.

—La cosa es, que seáis educados. Nos invitaron a cenar — dice, igual de serio y recto que siempre. Agh, es que lo odio…

—¡Ah! ¡El bus, el bus! — dice mi hermano, señalando el automóvil rojo.

—Ese es el 8A… ¿no? — dije — Tenemos que subirnos en este.

—¿Estás seguro? — dice el patatero, frunciendo el ceño.

—Era no-sé-qué A, seguro que este. ¡Subiendo! — dije. Y todos nos subimos.

Me había equivocado.

· · ·

¡Mierda, mierda, y más mierda! Al final, en vez de tardar una puñetera media hora, fue una hora entera. ¡Una entera dando vueltas por esta ciudad y entre stronzos españoles! ¡Agh! ¡Por esto no quería venir de vacaciones! Te pierdes, te timan, y acabas más estresado que cuando estabas en tu casa. ¿¡Por qué cojones he venido a este lugar, eh!?

Y aún para encima, la casa del stronzo español era… cutre. ¡Lo digo en serio, cutre! Es solo una finca de tres pisos, de pintura color crema y ladrillos blancos enmarcando los lados. Y tenía un jardín… mediocre. Ya sabéis, con peonias, violetas, rosas y no sé qué gilipolleces más. ¡En Italia hay más calidad que aquí, joder! ¡Que quede claro que esta casa no me ha impresionado nada, nada!

—¡Chicos! — al vernos por la ventana, el bastardo nos abrió la puerta, con un semblante preocupado — Estaba preocupado. ¡Pensaba que os habíais perdido!

—¡Y así fu-¡

—¡Claro que no, bastardo! Idiota, yo nunca me pierdo — respondí, interrumpiendo a mi hermano menor. ¡Obvio que no iba a mostrar debilidad!

—Muchas gracias por dejarnos cenar aquí — dijo el macho-patatas, tan puñeteramente formal como siempre. El idiota le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—¡No seas tan formal, hombre! Anda, pasad pasad, que ya tengo la cena lista. ¡Los demás están en el comedor! — nos dijo, con esa sonrisa boba.

—¡Mmm~! ¡Huele muy bien, ve~! — dice mi fratello. Stupido…

—Espero que os guste la tortilla española — dice el bastardo, muy contento. Bufé, como señal de mi escepticismo.

Pasamos de un salón-recibidor, fuimos por un pasillo, y nos topamos con una cocina-comedor-sala. La cocina estaba abierta y a la izquierda nada más entrar, en el centro, una larga mesa de ébano como comedor, y a la derecha, sofás reunidos en torno a una chimenea y una televisión colgada en el cuello de la chimenea. Las he visto mejor decoradas, que conste…

En el comedor había cuatro asientos vacíos, los demás ocupados. En un lado estaba el rarillo albino, sentado con un tío que se veía que era un gilipollas tiquismiquis a quilómetros. Al lado del remilgado, había una chica bastante guapa… de cabello largo castaño y ojos verdes, y con una sonrisa elegante y alegre en los labios. A su lado, una chica de cortos cabellos rubios y cinta verde, con ojos de gato, muy linda. Presidiendo la mesa, un serio que me recordaba al macho patatas, mordisqueaba una pipa apagada. Un fumeta, vamos. El otro lado, estaba completamente vacío. Y presidiendo el otro lado de la mesa, estaba el rubio violador que no me gustaba nada.

—¡Mirad quienes han llegado al final! — dice el rarillo albino, alegre. Frunzo el ceño — ¡Seguro que os habéis perdido! ¡Cuando llegué, no me perdí ni una sola vez!

—No le hagáis caso: el primer mes no sabía ni llegar a su casa — dijo la chica de pelo largo, con una risita. El rarillo la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Eh! ¡No arruines mi espectacular imagen, Liz! — dice.

—Pero que espectacular imagen ni que ostias, si te gano a un pulso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos — dice ella, desafiante.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, marimacho!

—¡Los dos, parad ya, por favor! Tenemos invitados — intervino el relamido — Perdonad a estos dos, por favor.

—No… no importa— el macho patatas lo decía como si estuviese acostumbrado.

—¡Yo me llamo Feliciano Vargas, encantado de conoceros a todos, ve~! — y uno por uno, le fue dando un beso en la mejilla. Fratello estúpido… el bastardo cocinaba y estaba ajeno a la conversación.

—¡Aww, que mono! — dijo la rubita — Pues venga, nos presentamos todos ya.

—A mí ya me conocéis — dijo el franchute, guiñando el ojo. Joder…

—¡Yo me llamo Emma! Aunque a veces me llaman Emmy. Y este es mi hermano Vincent — dice ella. ¡Dios! Cuando el macho patatas y el fumeta se estrecharon la mano, pareció como si acabasen de firmar un tratado político o una mierda de esas.

—Yo soy Elizabet, pero me podéis llamar Eliza o Liz — dice ella, sonriente. Prácticamente se corría con lo mono que era mi hermano.

—Mi nombre es Roderich. Encantado — se presentó el remilgado.

—Yo soy Ludwig, primo de Gilbert, encantado — dijo, estrechando manos — Espero que no haya causado muchos problemas…

—Nos adviertes tarde — dijo el remilgado, con un suspiro. Y el macho patatas también suspira. Las alegrías del huerto.

—¡Y seguro que tú eres el chico que mencionó Toni! — dijo Emma, feliz de haberme reconocido. Yo me había mantenido al margen de tanto saludo y tanta presentación — Lovi, ¿no?

—¡No me llames Lovi! — le dije, bruscamente. ¡No me gusta que me llamen así! ¡No es mono, ni lindo, ni yo lo soy!

—¡Ay, qué lindo! Si hasta te pones todo rojo… — dice la Emma esta, pizpireta. ¿Y a esta que mosca le ha picado, eh? — Pues va a ser que Toni tiene razón, que conoció una pareja de hermanos la mar de lindos.

—¡N-no soy lindo! — ¿por qué tartamudeé? ¡Agh! ¡Asco de gente!

—¡Todos sentados! ¡La comida ya está hecha! — anunció el bastardo. Todos nos sentamos: el macho patatas al lado de mi fratello, mi fratello a mi lado… y el bastardo a mi lado. ¿Por qué, eh? ¡Y no es que me ponga nervioso ni nada! Es sólo que es un pesado…

Todos comenzaron a hablar y decir cosas sin sentido. Yo estaba ajeno a la conversación. Sin embargo, mi fratello estaba en su salsa. Charlaba, repartía bromas, y ayudaba _(siempre tan servicial_) al bastardo a servir la enorme tortilla y los filetes empanados _(¿en serio? ¿algo tan cutre?_). Mi fratello acaparaba todas las risas y "qué lindo" de la mesa. Siempre fue así. Mi fratello, siempre bueno, servicial, educado, feliz, tonto y obediente, sobresaliente en el arte que tanto ama mi familia. ¿Y yo? Pues la oveja negra. Lo intenté, lo intenté mucho. Traté de sobresalir, de ser bueno, pero por culpa de mi puñetera personalidad, todos pensaban que era un rebelde y un gilipollas.

¿Y por qué no culpo a mi hermano, diréis? Bueno, el no tiene culpa de nada por ser así de natural y sociable. El merece disfrutar de todo esto. Y bueno, creo que si lo protejo y soy un buen hermano mayor, quizás mi familia comience a verme un poco mejor. Quizás…

¡AHG! ¿¡Pero qué clase de mierdas pienso ahora, eh!? Claro, tiene que ser esta tortilla, tan cremosa que…

—¿Está buena, Lovi? — preguntó el bastardo. Me saqué de mis propios problemas y medio zombi, miré al español algo confundido. ¿Pero no estaba hablando con los demás…?

—¡No me llames Lovi! — le dije, brusco. Él sólo suelta una risita, una risita estúpida y boba.

—Así que estaba rica, ¿eh? — dice, feliz. Y yo me pongo colorado al verlo… ¿¡pero qué cojones…!?

—¡N-no! Y si sólo cojo otro trozo, ¡es porque tengo hambre, maldizione! ¡No malinterpretes! — y él sólo ríe. Idiota. Stronzo. Figglio de…

—Me alegro de que estés bien — dijo, con su eterna sonrisa, pero ésta en vez de ser boba, era más cálida. Supongo que por mi cara, adivinó mis pensamientos — Es que te noté en las nubes, y como algo decaído, y no quería verte triste, Lovino.

Antonio…

—B-bastardo… ¿triste yo? — dije, sarcástico. Miraba a los pies. ¿Por qué… por qué estaba tan rojo?

—¿Y sois compañeros de escuela, Feli y tú? — pregunta Gilbert, sacando un tema.

—¡Somos novios! — salta mi fratello.

Por poco me muero asfixiado por una patata.

La escena era variopinta: el rarillo con los ojos como platos, pero a punto de descojonarse; el pijo todo rojo, como si acabásemos de gritar _"¡VIVAN LOS PENES!_" a pleno pulmón; Emma estaba sorprendida a la vez de emocionada; Liza… Liza… daba… miedo. Sí, lo reconozco. Comenzó a reírse en bajito, con una sonrisa rara y pervertida…; el franchute comenzó a reírse a su "discreta" manera; el fumata estaba sorprendido, algo nuevo; el bastardo español seguía como si nada; mi fratello miraba a todos con su característica mirada tonta. Y mientras, el macho patatas escupía su agua a un lado.

—¡Feliciano! ¡N-no digas esas cosas así como así! — regañó el macho patatas. Mi fratello gimoteó.

—Peropero… somos pareja, ¿no? ¿o es que no soy nada para ti? ¿quieres terminar? — parecía una novia histérica, joder. Finalmente, rojo como un pimiento de padrón, acarició la cabeza de mi fratello, tranquilizándolo.

—No hombre, que no. Pero… y-ya sabes que a mi estas cosas me dan vergüenza… — musitó.

—¡Pero no debe darte vergüenza! ¡Ya nos hemos besado muchas veces y salido muchas veces, así que somos pareja! — sentenció.

—¡Alto ahí! — dije — ¡Me opongo a que el macho patatas salga con mi fratello!

—¡Oooh! ¡El hermano sobreprotector salta a escena! — dice la Liz, emocionada. Da miedo, joder…

—Yo apoyo la posición de Lovini — dijo el franchute. ¿En serio? ¿No estaba de coñas? — Si esos dos salen, Lud destrozaría a Feli.

—¿¡Qué!? — el patatero estaba muy, muy rojo. El rarillo se descojonaba en su cara, el rubio también… todos en general, menos el fumeta, que contemplaba con semblante rendido la escena.

—Fratello, ¿qué quiere decir con que me destrozaría? Luddy nunca me haría daño — me preguntó.

—Eres retrasado, de verdad…

—Y bueeno —Liz cogió el mando de la conversación — ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Flechazo o poco a poco? ¿Desde cuanto tiempo salís? ¿Lo habéis hecho o medio-hecho?

—¡E-eso no se pregunta! — dice el patatero.

—Pues cuando el vino a clase, fue como un flechazo, ve~. Al principio me miraba como si estuviese loco, ¡pero luego ya todo fue sobre ruedas! Al final tuve que dar el primer paso, ve~ — dice, tan alegre. La loca apuntaba todo en una libretita a una velocidad pasmosa. Emma y el remilgado habían movido sus sillas por seguridad.

—No tomes mucho en cuenta la emoción de Liz. Es una escritora de novelas homosexuales, bastante famosas — me dice, simple, mientras le hinca el diente a un filete — Seguramente esté pensando, "¡qué lindos! ¡seguro que hoy lo viola!" mientras nos mira.

—¿¡Qué!? - ¿en serio? ¿va en SERIO? — ¡Nunca, nunca me liaré con un hombre!

—¡Típica frase de uke! Al final, el número de veces que el seme viola a su uke es directamente proporcional a su número de negativas, sabiendo que uke es igual a uke tsundere — dice ella. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Violar!? ¿¡Tsun…qué!? ¿¡Qué cojones!? ¡Todos…todos locos!

—También cuenta las veces en las que desvía la mirada. Es una variable a tomar en cuenta —dice el franchute. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Cierto, cierto! — concuerda Liz. Perdón, creo que me he perdido…

—Hum… cierto, no os dije en que trabajan todos, ¿no? — dice el bastardo, con una sonrisa y tan fresco — Os digo: Gils es ingeniero militar, Rod es profesor de música y pianista, Francis tiene un bar francés por el centro, Emma y Vincent tienen una floristería, Liz es escritora y yo… bueno, soy torero — dice, riéndose.

—¡Torero! ¡Daría mi vida por tiiiii~*! — grita el rarillo, con una jarra de cerveza grande en la mano. ¿Qué demo…? ¡Incluso el macho patatas también tiene una! Alemanes… y a saber que canta el albino.

—¡Los españoles son muy divertidos!

—Verás, creo que aquí el único español es el bastardo…

· · ·

Después de cenar, el rarillo se puso a gritar que él era el mejor en el twister y que nosotros unos novatos. A Liz le tocó la moral y se apuntó a jugar, luego Emma, luego el franchute, luego el bastardo, luego mi fratello, luego el remilgado y los que quedamos fuera fuimos el macho patatas, el fumeta y yo. Aunque claaaro, el bastardo español y mi fratello tuvieron que suplicármelo de rodillas… ¡no he accedido porque sea divertido, eh!

Al final aquello acabó en una gran… orgía, eso es. El rarillo y el remilgado acabaron en cierta postura que no quiero describir (_y la Liz sacando fotos y nadie sabe cómo_), el puñetero violador y mi fratello, bien juntitos (_creo que hasta el macho patatas se cabreó_), y…bueno… en fin… eh...

¡El bastardo español se atrevió a ponerse encima de mí!

Yo estaba muy ocupado haciendo una postura rara que me dejaba mirando hacia arriba, cuando al gilipollas, bastardo, stronzo, cazzo, fligglio di putanna… de Antonio le tocó estar arriba mía, en más posiciones comprometidas (_y con flashes incluidos_). Él seguía con esa puñetera cara de idiota.

—¿Estás bien, Lovino? Te veo la cara roja — me dice, preocupado. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pues desde luego, porque él esté encima de mí no es! Porque a ver, nadie se pondría rojo al tener a un tío como él encima suya, con esos ojos verdes mirándome… ¡AAAAAH! ¡JODER!

—¡No me pasa nada, bastardo! — le dije, cabreado, en uno de esos susurros sonoros.

—¿Estás seguro? — él hizo, con todo el equilibrio del mundo, un amago de echarse hacia adelante y mirarme mejor.

—¡N-no te acerques, Antonio! — le chillé. Y él, como si fuese gilipollas, se quedó sorprendido. ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

—Lovino, ¿cómo me acabas de llamar?

—…

—Venga, va, repítelo…

—…

—Lovi, por fa~

—¡No me llames Lovi!

—Si quieres que deje de llamarte Lovi, dime como me has llamado — dice, insistiendo, con eas esmeraldas presionándome. ¡J-joder…!

—…onio… — susurré.

—¿Qué?

—¡ANTONIO! ¡Joder! ¡Te he llamado Antonio, bastardo idiota! — le grité. No sé por qué, pero mis piernas temblaban y me ardía la cara. ¡Es que me ha puesto enfermo, eso es! A él, sin embargo, le relucieron los ojos. Esbozó una mueca como quién dice: _"¡QUÉ LINDO!_" y soltó una risilla — ¿Y… y ahora de q-qué te ríes?

—¡Pues de que pareces un tomate, Lovi! — dice, para después cometer una gilipollez. Saltó hacia mí, me apresó entre sus brazos (_un p-poco fuertes…_) y prácticamente me llevó volando.

Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en el suelo, de costado, y él abrazándome, fuera del tablero del twister. ¿¡P-p-p-pero qué…!?

—¡S-suéltame, bastardo!

—Sólo si me llamas Antonio.

—¡Pues suéltame, bastardo!

—Nopi, jejeje — comenzó a reírse. Olí una ligera fragancia a cerveza, ¿Por eso estaba tan idiota?

—¡Suéltame, CHIGI! — y le pegué un buen codazo en el estómago, y me soltó. ¡Al fin! Estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose, con una mueca de dolor. A lo mejor me pasé un poco… ¿o no? Entonces veo que esboza una sonrisa.

¡G-gilipollas…!

Vi flashes y más flashes. La loca de Liz nos estaba sacando fotos. Creo que menos mi fratello y el macho patatas, todos los demás habían bebido, aunque fuese media cerveza. Cuando me levanté, viendo la horripilante escena demencial en el tablero de twister, quise levantarme e irme.

Pero el franchute me había apresado, y el rarillo estaba a mi lado.

El franchute iba en pelotas.

—¡Lovino~! — canturreó el rarillo — ¡Anda, bebe bebe, ya verás cómo así logras ser un hombre! Aunque no tan genial como yo, claro…

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Esp-! — pero me metió la lata en la boca, y yo tragué y tragué, hasta el fondo. La verdad es que me gustaba su sabor amargo recorriendo mi garganta, y con ese regustillo en el estómago.

Oh oh.

De ahí, no recuerdo nada más.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN**

¡Viva el suspense! Que conste que puse así a Francia y a Prusia porque entre un Francia bebido y un alemán bebedor, de alguna manera, esto acabaría pasando, ¿no? Os tranquilizo: entre ese grupo de adultos hay un par de responsables que se han asegurado de que a los "menores" (lo digo, porque ya tienen 17, y Alemania es más maduro que Prusia) no vayan solos al hotel.

Próximo capítulo: "Resacón en Gijón: ¡Hasta rima, tío!". Jo, y mira que me emocioné ahí con la súper escena spamano. Ains, son demasiado lindos, sobre todo el Toni mucho-abrazo. Aww, me va a encantar este fic, sí señor.

Espero que os haya gustado, y lamento el incidente whisky. Para la próxima no habrá más errores, lo prometo.

_¡Reviews para "Resacón en Gijón: La Venganza"!_


End file.
